<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716365">One Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a chance reunion with Stiles some feelings are revealed and relieved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski &amp; Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up next to Stiles was a little strange. A lot strange actually. You’d been friends for years and now, after a chance meeting again. </p><p>You’d had a little to drink. A lot to drink now that you thought about it. Dinner had turned to drinks and drinks had turned to getting back to Stiles’ apartment, trying not to wake his roommate as the two of you stumbled into his bedroom.<br/>“So… how do we handle this?” Stiles said with a sleepy groan as he stretched.<br/>“I have no idea.” You admitted. He chuckled and you felt him stretch, one arm still under you. He pulled you into a hug after a moment.<br/>“I just want to be friends. Plus a little extra. Also, I love you.” Stiles said in a mumbled rush. You giggled a little and moved so you could kiss him.<br/>“So this is like… how do we start dating? Not the romantic fell in love when they were young?” You started laughing at the idea. Stiles grinned as he kissed you again.<br/>“Oh yeah. We grew up together, went opposite sides of the world and then randomly ran into each other and realised we loved each other. Totally more romantic!” Stiles scoffed playfully as he rolled to look at you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>